What's so amazing about Edward?
by tell me what you want to hear
Summary: Eclare one shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own degrassi.

* * *

It was a Saturday morning, and my mom and dad were at an overnight troubled marriage convention and had left bright and early this morning, so I was left home alone, I didn't mind. Not at all, I could listen to music, read, be lazy, and do whatever, and most importantly I don't have to hear my parents fighting.

It was only around 7:00 am, so I couldn't make any plans for the day yet. I decided I was going to read twilight. I had bought all four books and fallen madly in love with them. I was now going to reread them.

I went up to my bedroom and sat against my headboard with a blanket wrapped around me with intentions to do nothing but read for a few hours.

I had been reading for maybe an hour-I was right at the part where Edward stays in Bella's room for the first time, right after they went to the meadow-when I heard the soft _pinging_ of rocks hitting my window. I sat my book down on my night stand and walked over to my window extremely confused.

I looked down to be very happy with the sight, It was Eli. Tall, lean, dark, mysterious, charming, smart, and my English partner. We weren't together or anything, but there was definitely a great amount of flirting that took place when we were around each other. I opened my window and called down to him.

"Eli, what are you doing here? We do have a front door you know."

He threw the rocks back onto the ground "I know, but your parents' car isn't in the driveway and you never said anything about not being home this weekend so I figured you were home alone, and since you might have been sleeping I had to result in throwing rocks at your window to get your attention."

I rolled my eyes. "well, you have my full attention. What do you want?"

He feigned mock hurt "Jeez, Clare. Cant I spend time with you."

My heart was thrashing against my chest.

"of course, there's a key underneath the welcome mat."

I closed the window, and went back to my bed and got under the blankets. I heard the door open then close, and Eli's footsteps as he walked up to my room.

Any other girl might have thought letting a boy into your house while your parents were away would be a bad idea, but Eli and I were just English partners, and even if we weren't I know he wouldn't try anything. He had respect for me, and was very caring.

Finally, he came to my room. He stopped at the doorway and raised an eyebrow.

I laughed and patted the empty spot on the bed next to me

"I was reading, and its cold. I don't really feel like moving."

He laughed before sitting on the bed next to me.

It was quiet for a moment. And it was extremely uncomfortable.

Eli broke the silence. "so" he said casually "what were you reading?"

I laughed, I could just imagine the things Eli was going to say. I turned and smiled at him. "twilight"

He groaned "really Clare? I should have known you would read something so sappy"

"sappy? Its not sappy. it's a romantic love story. You wouldn't understand." I said, defending Stephanie Meyer and all the other twilight fans in the world.

"let me see it" he said before reaching over me to grab the book. I sat in silence as he read the back, he scoffed a few times, then he flipped to a random page. I glanced over and he was at the beginning of the meadow part. Besides our breathing, and the occasional flipping of a page, the room was silent. After getting to the end of the meadow scene he looked up at me with a raised eyebrow.

"what?" I asked.

"what is so amazing about this Edward guy?"

"he is sweet, romantic, caring…and instead of thinking of ways to get Bella to sleep with him like so many guys do, he is actually interested in her, he cares about her, and would do anything to make her happy." I didn't realize it until after I said it but I had just described Eli.

He was quiet, thoughtful for a minute. "well, what does he have on me?"

I didn't really know how to respond, so I just stared at him like an idiot. I was taken aback when he lightly rested his hand on the right side of my neck. My heart practically stopped too.

He looked at me for a few seconds then he leaned down and kissed my throat softly.

"Edward couldn't do that without biting you" he chuckled

I laughed nervously "okay, so that's one thing you have against him."

"and" he said before laying the side of his head against my chest "I can listen to your heart without fighting the urge to kill you."

"okay that's two things."

He lifted his head up so he could look me straight in the eye, he then leaned in so close that our faces were barely two inches apart, I could feel his breath on my face, and I could see a smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

"I bet Edward couldn't make you blush the way I do, which is lovely by the way."

I laughed at the way he quoted Edward at the end.

"okay, three things."

My heart was literally skipping beats, and I could feel my pulse pounding in my ears.

"and the last thing" he whispered in my ear, before looking into my eyes.

His eyes were gentle and amused but determined. He slowly rested both hands on either side of my face and leaned in closer, he stopped a half an inch from my lips and whispered softly "I can kiss you all I want, without hesitating."

Right after, his lips captured mine in a kiss, it was one that would make a princess jealous, even Bella Swan.

He pulled back for a second before leaning in again to kiss me for the second time, right before our lips touched I whispered "that's four."

* * *

REVIEW!

I love hearing your thoughts.


End file.
